Moon and Sun
by MoonAndSun8357
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke left later? If he came back three years after he left, and Naruto wouldn't leave him alone? What if they fell in love, then got stuck in an tent? What if Naruto had no idea how boys had sex? Yaoi, If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is the first chapter of Moon and Sun!_ _Here is how this goes, I will be writing the odd numbered chapter and Naru will be writing the even numbered chapters. (I hope you know your odds and evens) We decided to finally post it, seeing as we are currently writing Chapter 17 in the book, and plus...the book was beginning to fall apart.. " _**

**_This is a story about Naruto and Sasuke, it is Yaoi so if you hate that, you might as well not read it. If you love it or don't mind it, please read. ^^ _**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show (otherwise we would be filthy rich and live in some condo or something...maybe a mansion... but then I'd get lost...), we are not making any profit on this story, this is purely fan-made, and of course this Anime belongs to *fan fair* the amazing Masashi Kishmoto!!! _**

**_I hope you enjoy our story and we will update regularly...maybe. Thank you! Please reveiw, comments give motivation! _**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Uchiha**

It was the first day after the Ceremony, the ANBU Ceremony to be exact. Sasuke Uchiha had become on ANBU graduate along with his long time friend Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was content that he had become an ANBU, but he was a bit disappointed that, yet again, he wasn't able to surpass his older brother.

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at the sky blue blanket that was covering his body and head. He sighed at the day, knowing that it was already going to be very annoying. He blinked as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed once again. He looked around his still dark room, wondering slightly if Naruto had snuck into his house in the night, Naruto had somehow gotten into his home and scared Sasuke half to death when he saw Naruto in his room that one night. Ever since then Sasuke had tried to find out how Naruto had done it, but so far…no luck.

Sasuke shook his thoughts out of his head, unnecessary thoughts that would just crowd his mind, _very _unnecessary thoughts.

Sasuke stood up and looked at his clock, 4:15 AM. He would still have time to clear his mind from the thoughts his dream had conjured up. If Naruto was too excited to sleep, he may have trouble doing so, seeing as the dumb blonde would be bouncing around the dark haired boy's home. On the other hand, Naruto had a tendency to get excited the one day, and then sleep like a rock the next. Sasuke flashed an amused smile to himself, but just as quickly as it came; it left his face, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

He couldn't think of these things at the moment, he needed to concentrate. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his regular clothing, a tight black t-shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on it, and loose shorts he wore when he went jogging. He didn't bother brushing his hair, he highly doubted that anyone would be outside at 4:21 in the morning; the sun hadn't even rose yet.

He walked out of his house and paused at the door, wondering if he should lock it. He didn't think anyone would try to go in. Except for Sakura. The raven haired boy frowned slightly, and then locked the door; he didn't need her going through his stuff.

He turned around and stuffed his keys in his pocket. His dark eyes scanned his surroundings as he walked a few feet from his house and began to jog, the cool air hit his lungs and brushed against his skin, it felt wonderful, but he wouldn't allow that to show on his face. If he had learned anything over the years, it would be that even a slight pleasure could be a weakness and a dangerous weapon to enemies.

Despite the fact that Sasuke came out here to disregard his dream, he couldn't help but think of it. As he jogged, Sasuke could vividly remember all of his dream, every sweet bit of it.

Naruto and himself were talking about something important, he couldn't remember the words, just the way Naruto's lips moved ever so slightly with each word he spoke. His cerulean blue eyes had sparkled in the moonlight; his golden blonde hair seemed almost transparent. After Sasuke replied to whatever Naruto had said, he leaned forward, inching closer to those soft lips of Naruto's…

Sasuke abruptly stopped jogging and cleared his throat as he breathed heavily. He forced his mind to tell him it was because of all the jogging that his heart was racing so fast. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone had been there, and sighed his relief when he didn't see a single soul.

He glanced down to his watch, 5:30 AM.

'The villagers would be getting up soon' he thought as he blinked. He continued to jog, only this time towards his house. He forced himself to concentrate on each step he took, not wanting his mind to stray where it shouldn't go.

It was 6:15 by the time Sasuke had entered his home again. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he couldn't tell if anyone, Naruto was the first suspect seeing as the door was locked, had broken in. He could see the sun rising through his kitchen window.

'That would mean Naruto would be waking up sooner or later.' Sasuke thought to himself as he took his shirt off.

He was going to have a shower before he left the house again. He was sweaty and he hated sweat. As he took off his shorts he grabbed a towel, he turned on the water and set it to a cool temperature.

He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes. Even in the early morning the temperature was warm, and the cool water felt good against his skin.

He smiled again as he remembered how happy Naruto had been when it was announced that they had graduated. It was nice…seeing Naruto happy, but that's what friends do right? They hope that their friends are happy.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. He quickly brushed his jet-black hair and wrapped the white towel he had taken off before around his waist. He didn't bother drying himself off and stepped out of his bathroom.

He walked over to his closet for the second time that morning and grabbed another tight black shirt and boxers. He stood there for a moment deciding what pants he should wear. He frowned at himself and grabbed a pair of black shorts that went down to his knees.

Sasuke sighed once more, wishing he could go back to sleep. He wasn't sure if he could handle Sakura hanging off him. He stood and stared out the window as the sun peaked up from behind a building, knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

He looked down to the clock, 7:00. Usually Naruto came at this time, and wasn't normally late. Sasuke frowned at himself, he was the one running late today, and he was usually dressed before Naruto arrived. What was his problem today?

A small click from behind made the Uchiha hurry up and put on his shirt, praying he had enough time to put the rest of his clothes on _before_ Naruto came.

'Damn sleeping in!' he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author #2's Note: hey everyone! Isn't it good to see chapter two finally posted (laughs). Anyways, getting down to business! Aiko forgot to say that she wrote that last chapter! Also, thanks to Kalikayla for reviewing, and to everyone else who read or favorited! It's nice to be loved.

Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be in a yaoi relationship, and I wouldn't have named the main character after me. Let me know if you DON'T see an idiot named Naru/Naruto running through the pages, lusting after his Sakura-chan, when it's Sasuke he really wants ;).

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 2

Uzumaki

Maybe it was an unconscious hatred of mornings (and perverted sensei), but Naruto refused to get up. His alarm clock had rang three times in his ears, but the Kyuubi boy ignored the implications of the sound.

The shrill cry sounded again, and Naruto brought his hand down on the damned thing, spider-webbing the plastic covering the neon numbers. The blond ninja, no, ANBU, rolled over in his bed, nearly falling off. Only awesome ninja skills (and many, MANY years of practice) kept his back balanced on the mattress, not on the floor.

Naruto laughed as he remembered his conversation with Sasuke from the night before. They had been standing in their ANBU clothing, waiting to receive their masks. Sasuke had leaned in close, and Naruto had to fight down a shiver as Sasuke's hot breath caressed his ear. "To bad everyone's still going to know you with your hair, _believe it!_" Both had to fight down a giggle.

Naruto sat straight up. _Sasuke_. Crap! He knew he had been forgetting something.

As he dressed into his normal clothes, he chuckled. Did they count as his "day clothes" now? Naruto liked to stick out. There was a reason for the unmistakable orange pants and jacket, although the jacket had black on it instead of blue, and that felt wrong. Naruto was a ninja, not a kid trick-or-treating. And then there was the black t-shirt he wore underneath his jacket so that he could leave it open. Sakura would kill him if he didn't wear a shirt.

Tying on his forehead protector, Naruto met his eyes in the mirror and sighed. Not that anyone knew about his serious side, but there was a part of him that worried that soon the blue would be replaced by crimson, and Naruto would be lost forever. If that ever happened he wanted Sasuke to kill him.

Because Sasuke was Naruto's best friend. A slow grin appeared across his face as he thought about how their friendship had progressed as time went on. Obviously they had been friends before, because Sasuke had come back. It had taken everything he had to convince Konoha that his teammate could say. Naruto wasn't letting go again.

The blonde practically bounced out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it. No one hurt him anymore, now that they knew he was Naruto, and not the demon. Well, mostly everyone. But the boy had powerful friends, so the ones that didn't backed off. Besides, he had never locked it _before_.

He sprinted down the street, waving and yelling to his friends. As he moved towards Sasuke's house, the crowds got thinner and thinner [1], until it was only Naruto and the wind racing down the road. Using steps he could now execute perfectly, Naruto turned the corner, stepping faster than most eyes could follow to the door. But instead of opening it, he bounced through the open window.

'**What are you, a bunny demon?**' The Kyuubi sneered, but Naruto just ignored it. After all, it was probably just lonely again, and he knew how that felt.

Naruto glanced at the clock and fought back the urge to laugh. 6:59 AM. He was early, even after all that! The clock shifted to 7:00, and internally Naruto cried.

Silently, he stalked his prey, knowing from the chakra patterns that Sasuke was in his room, and as a best friend, he knew the raven-haired boy would be too deep in thought to notice him. Naruto leapt to the ceiling, using his chakra to attach himself to it. Feeling a bit silly, he held his breath as the chakra signal got stronger. Sasuke opened the door. He took a step towards the kitchen, and Naruto let himself fall.

Naruto sat up, laughing. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and shot his best friend a sharingan death glare. Naruto gulped, mistaking the tightening of his stomach muscles as fear. He tried to run away, but his legs were caught on Sasuke's and he fell. So he shot his own death glare at Sasuke, who smirked. Blue wasn't half as scary as red and black.

And so Sasuke won (as usual in the death glare fights), and Naruto was left whimpering in a corner as Sasuke went to go make himself breakfast. "C'mon, loser. I'll make waffles." Naruto jumped up and practically skipped after his best friend. Sasuke whirled around, and his eyebrow twitched before Naruto received another glare. The blond spun away.

"If I can't see it, it won't affect me!" he sang. Sasuke just sighed and walked away.

"WAFFLES!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author #2's note: Sorry I took so long to get this up. I was reading Harry Potter all today and yesterday.

[1] - When I originally wrote this it was "the people got thinner and thinner." Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author #1 Note: Yay! Chapter Three is UP~ Okies, so I did forget to pu my name there....so what?! Naru-Naru, you are mean to me! I vote a mutiny! ....Is that how you spell it? Okay. I don't vote a mutiny for 2 reasons...1) We can't continue writing our Moon and Sun (currently writing Chapter 18...or something [Naru's chapter] in the book) and 2)....I need you to help me spell things!! Anywhoo...instead of babbling on in this Author's Note I should be getting done my homework...*sigh* I don't want to...so come here YouTube! ^^ ByeBye~ Oh! And thanks again Person Who Reviewed Before....I can't spell your name and I won't even bother trying because I will just embarrass myself further...ByeBye~_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter Three**

Uchiha

Sasuke got out the plates and cutlery as he heated the waffles. He was lucky Naruto ate pretty much anything anyone cooked; Sasuke wasn't much of a chef.

Sasuke frowned as he turned away from Naruto. Even after 6 months, Sasuke still had trouble accepting the fact that Naruto had taken him back, that he had allowed Sasuke to remain friends with him. And after everything he did to him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in sadness, remembering the intent to kill his blond friend, leaving the Hidden Leaf Village for three years. Worst of all...he betrayed Naruto.

All those years he spent becoming more powerful at Orochimaru's lair, all he felt was the gut wrenching pain in his stomach, knowing that Naruto was out there somewhere…hurt, lonely, and betrayed. Betrayed by one of his best friends. For nothing.

Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard Naruto's stomach growl and his sheepish chuckle emitting from Naruto's throat. Sasuke blinked away his thoughts and put the waffles on their plates. He grabbed the syrup and butter, and then turned to face Naruto. A slight smile appeared on his face.

Naruto had that look in his eyes again. The look of pure eagerness. He was always eager for something it seemed. Eager to wake up, eager to train, even eager to fall asleep so the next day would come quicker. At least that part of Naruto didn't change.

Sasuke suppressed a chuckle, "Here." He said as he set the plate in front of Naruto, "I don't know why you insist on eating breakfast here everyday." Sasuke stated as he sat down, "What I make can't be healthy; I'm not the best cook either…"

As Naruto dug in, Sasuke could hear a chuckle. Naruto swallowed then grinned at Sasuke, "Who cares if it is healthy or not, it's the thought that counts." He replied before resumed eating.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly that meant, but decided against is and flashed a quick smile and began eating his own waffles.

After an hour, they sat in the kitchen table and Naruto began rambling.

"Hey, Sasuke! I had the weirdest dream last night!" he announced, "And you were in it!" Naruto stated as he grinned.

At the time, Sasuke had stood up to put the dishes in the sink. As Naruto's words reached Sasuke's ear, he had to control a shiver that ran down his spine. He cleared his throat as he began to speak, trying to force his dream to the back of his mind.

"What is it about?" he managed to ask Naruto, but praying that his friends dream wasn't anything like his own.

Sasuke turned and sat down at the table again as Naruto rambled on about his dream. Sasuke wasn't paying much attention though; he was too busy asking himself questions he didn't have answers to.

Why was he dreaming of Naruto? Why was it…_those_ kinds of dreams? Why can't he look at Naruto straight in eye without remembering his dream? And why did his heart race when Naruto said he dreamed of him? Those questions swirled in Sasuke's mind, trying to find a logical explanation. He knew one thing for sure though; he could _not_ like Naruto in _any _romantic way. In Sasuke's mind, that wasn't logical. He didn't have anything against gay people, (heck, his former sensei was gay for god's sakes!) but there was just no way that he could be one of them. Especially towards Naruto. Naruto was just a friend, a best friend even. There wasn't anyway that Sasuke could love Naruto intimately…right? WHY WAS HE THINKING OF THIS?!

Sasuke frowned at himself as he pushed those thoughts away. He turned to stare out the window to see who was passing by. But just like every other day, there wasn't a living soul anywhere close to the Uchiha's home. Sasuke had noticed that ever since he arrived back, no one wanted anything to do with him. No one except Naruto…but he hasn't even seen Sakura around lately. He didn't regret leaving the Hidden Leaf Village; he did get stronger, but it wasn't like he was planning on destroying his home village.

Even the Hokage was reluctant on allowing Sasuke back into the village, but Naruto had practically begged Tsunade to let Sasuke back. It frustrated the Uchiha that he didn't know that was going on in Naruto's mind sometimes.

* * *


End file.
